


You've Gotten So Strong

by Mossy_Bench



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Personal Growth, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon the Series: Sun & Moon, Pokemon Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossy_Bench/pseuds/Mossy_Bench
Summary: Things are good, but sometimes Lillie worries.
Relationships: Lilie | Lillie & Shiron | Snowy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	You've Gotten So Strong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summoninglupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/gifts).



> I love Lillie and Snowy and just had to write this treat ♡

Lillie does it unconsciously now. After training sessions, she'll kneel with outstretched arms, and Snowy will leap into them without hesitation, making her giggle. Often Lillie even wants to hold Snowy for longer, when she's struck by how small Snowy is compared to pokemon like Turtonator. And Lillie will worry, just as she worried over that breakable egg, kept it on soft pillows and fretted about cracks.

But then she'll see Snowy loose a Powder Snow that could stop Turtonator in its tracks, or perform a Tackle that could surprise even Pikachu, and remember that Snowy's not an egg anymore.


End file.
